


Just Among Us (Lesbians)

by Hopefulbadger



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, feeding through sex, the imposters are p much tentacle succubuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Yeah, I'm late to the party. But I brought porn!Just a fun little smut fic with a touched starved astronaut and a tentacle imposter.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Just Among Us (Lesbians)

Blue lounged back in her chair, attempting to find any angle that didn't exacerbate the crick in her back that just wouldn't go away after more than a month in that damn suit. Puffy and uncomfortable in so many ways, at least it kept her safe even when certain portions of the ship were notorious for very suddenly losing pressure or oxygen. Either way, life-saving or not, she seemed to appreciate the damn thing a little less each day. Even as she strived to get her back to pop or crack back into place- whatever in the hell it was she needed, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Red.

The other woman's voice was so sweet. It always made Blue wonder what the face behind the foggy glass helmet window might look like. Would she have the cute little button nose Blue always imagined her to have? Would her lips look like those plump ones of her favorite actress? Or maybe a little thinner? More refined? Either way, each time Blue attempted to picture it, the lips were always soft against hers.

All that fantasizing was probably just a side effect of being cooped up in the puffy blueberry of the suit she hadn't taken off since they shipped off. Not like she had all that much physical contact with anyone before she signed on for the expedition, but not so much as a handshake in over a month. Blue figured that had to wear on anyone who endured it. Well- she didn't much have to do much figuring, not with how snippy Pink had been lately… the rest of the crew too, but Pink had been a new level of asshole. Snippy, ordering the rest of the crew around, demanding everyone get their tasks done faster and faster. Not like the suits didn't keep them safe when they failed a task and life support went out for a minute. The only bright side Blue could find to having Pink on the crew was that last week she had suggested adding symbols to the wiring. At least that way when Orange had to work on the electrical wiring, his color blindness didn't leave him more guessing than anything else.

"Did everyone get their work done?" Pink shrilled in that same nasally voice that caused static to reverberate in Blue's suit.

"No, no, the air is only still in the room on account of all that duct tape Yellow used to reattach the nose of the ship to the hull last month." Red huffed with what Blue could only assume was a wide grin as the other astronaut lounged back in her chair. She could lounge rather far back seeing as she sat in the chair backward, the backing between her legs. Gods, they seemed THICCCCC like that. Blue liked to imagine that wasn't just because the suits made everything thick and fluffy. But, such thoughts; dreams of what it might be like to have her head in place of the chair's backing had no place amongst the meeting room, so Blue just strived to figure if it was true or not; what they say… 'Gays are incapable of sitting right.'

"Haha, so funny! Really tho! Who didn't do their work? Something's wrong?" Pink noted with a displeased tone as she looked over the systems and their current status.

"Oh really? What is it this time?" Red chuckled mostly to herself- though, Blue felt like it was at least in part an aside to her directly from the way Red looked back to her. "Someone forget to top off the declaratory beads in the cornucopia by the dinner table? Oh no! Dearie me! We might all die if it doesn't look absolutely perfect!"

"No!" Pink grew more frantic as she tapped faster and harder at the touch screen in front of her. Green and Black both leaned in a little closer, the only two not yet exhausted with the Pink and all of her hyper strict tendencies. "It's not…"

"What?" Blue leaned in, concern growing in her at how worried Pink sounded.

"How many of us were there when we boarded?"

"What?" Blue blurted out, the answer feeling painfully obvious. There were seven of them. There always had been. Nothing about that could change.

"I- the logs say… there were… I- Only six were scheduled for this expedition."

"WHAT!" Something that sounded like all seven of them yelled out over their comms in unison. They had all heard the rumors. It was impossible, not to- especially with how the company that charted these expeditions assured all their applicants and prospective astronauts that there was absolutely no way an imposter could make its way aboard. There were supposedly over one hundred foolproof tests; ones that could assure no imposters ever made it aboard. No company focuses so heavily on something that doesn't happen. They all knew. So…

Alarms blared in their suits louder and louder the instant that Pink hit the button. "That's it! We need to check everyone's work! Everybody! I've assigned you new tasks! Make sure you get them done before whoever it is can act! If we can keep the ship safe, it doesn't matter who's the imposter! Run! Run!" Pink yelled, a pop up showing on each member's heads up display and telling them what they had to do.

"It could be anyone, so be safe!"

"Stay apart or in groups of three!"

"Yeah! The imposter can only kill so many at a time."

"Whoever you are, get ready for the cold vacuum of space! No one messes with my ship and gets away with it!" Pink finished for the ambient chatter before they all filed out of the meeting room. Blue didn't much like the idea of spacing someone so easily- even Pink didn't deserve that. But, she did understand the obvious threat of an imposter among them. Either way, Blue didn't have the time to think everything out like that. She had a much longer list of things to do than she would have liked, and a time crunch to do it in.

It was smart tho. Giving everyone more tasks than was actually needed. This way even if the imposter did nothing- something Blue found to be rather obvious, everything would be checked and fixed, the ship would be back in full working order and maybe they would actually have oxygen stable enough to take off the damn suits. That sounded nice. Then at least, Blue would be able to see what everyone else looked like. She strived to pretend she believed she wanted to see for any reason other than just to see Red. Hell, maybe she could even get a hug or at least a handshake with someone else.

That all made for more than enough motivation. The tasks may be annoying, but the idea of finally touching another human, of getting out of this damn suit, or maybe even just cracking her back felt like more than good reason to get going and get everything done already.

Comms went down only a moment after they all filed out of the meeting room. That… felt like a new level of terror for Blue. Until that moment- until she was alone, in the darkening hallway with flickering lights that looked just on the verge of dying, Blue could tell herself this was meaningless; a mistake from the overly high strung Pink. Something she could just laugh at when it was all over and everyone was perfectly fine. But, no. That's not what this was. There really was an imposter- someone who'd been trying to kill them this whole time. The thought sent shivers down Blue's spine and left her desperate to get her tasks done and return to normal with the imposter safely ejected.

A med bay scan was safe, something easy to do. Blue was almost certain that Green passed her by and saw her as the scan proceed. That was good. Someone to vouch for her if things went to shit- then again, if green was the imposter… this might not go well. Goosebumps covering Blue's arms, Blue rushed out and down to the oxygen tubes and then to refill the water. Comms were back up. Thank god. But still, no one talked- they all treated it as if the imposter could kill them through the line if they dared to speak up.

Out of the corner of Blue's eye, she could just barely spot a flash of orange and then Pink running. She had seen Pink run off first and Orange not long behind her. It made sense that they might pair up. Pairing up was a safe solution Blue had heard. It made some kind of sense- as long as one didn't get paired with the imposter.

Blue kept thinking on it all as she checked on some wiring. She thought over it all to the point she began to question whether it was safe to be alone or not. Maybe she should go looking for Red? She knew Red well, they'd spent more time together on the ship than Blue had with anyone else. Plus, some personal time with Red might be a good thing to keep her mind off of-

Then came a scream. It couldn't be- had someone just been? Blue's legs quivered as fear struck through her. She had heard rumors… rumors that the imposters were incredibly efficient- that they could kill in a matter of milliseconds, before the victim could even realize what happened. But she had also heard that they were incapable of doing it back to back; that something about what they did exhausted them and they needed time.

It made sense. Whatever monster they were, hiding themselves back in the suit must be exhausting. But going to check- looking to see? Following the horrifying scream? That would just be stupid. Going off of rumors would be simply idiotic. But… then, why had Blue's legs already begun to move? Why was she running to the best of her ability in that horrid space suit? Why was she running towards the danger! No! No! No! This was stupid! Idiotic! But, before she could think better of it, everything was too late. She had arrived- she'd found it.

Pink, or what was left of them… the mangled mess of a body. Blue immediately reported the body. In a flash, everyone was back in the emergency meeting room.

"Orange! I saw Orange running right behind Pink!" Blue cried out. Since when did she care this much about Pink? She'd never given a damn about them before. But she never wanted her dead either!

"Orange?" Black questioned.

"Orange! How could you?" Green snapped.

"I saw them together too!" Red huffed darkly, as if trying to hide their sorrow over it all- she sounded almost as shaken as Blue felt.

"What! No! I didn't! They and I were together, but then I turned off to go up to electrical! Pink went… Uugh, I don't know where!" Orange stammered.

"Well, I think we know who did it." Black clapped their hands and sighed. They really had enjoyed Orange's company- but if they had to go… they had to go.

The votes came quick and the ejection was automated so none of the crew members felt the need for guilt of spacing one of their fellow shipmates- even if they were an imposter.

"Ok, so everything should be fine, just wrap everything up and finish up your tasks y'all. After that It'll be smooth sailing to the next planet." Green settled, pretending that they weren't incredibly shaken up by all of what had occurred.

Blue was certain everyone else said something, that chatter had broken out, but she couldn't focus enough to catch a word of it. All she could process was that there were voices around her and then over her comms system as she shuffled off to finish her tasks. It was too much. The mess of Pink- seeing her coworker… Needless to say, Blue seemed to be dragging her feet as she finished up the remainder of her tasks. Emptying the airlock here, download some data there, upload it to the mainframe. It all felt like a blur. All Blue could see was the remnants of Pink, the gore, the red that stained her suit. And then- all she could see was Red.

"You alright there?" The taller woman patted the top of Blue's suit just soft enough that it wasn't jarring but that Blue could still feel it through her helmet.

"I- I'm- I-" Blue stammered, her feet clumsily stepped backward and nearly tumbled backward- well, she would have stumbled backward at least, if it weren't for Red catching her with super-human speed.

"Aye! Watch out there Blue. Don't want you getting hurt." Red almost sounded like she was frowning, but Blue couldn't see through the visor. "You alright?" She asked again.

"I- I'm." Blue stammered again, feeling more an idiot than ever. "I'm just really shaken up. I- I found Pink and…"

"I thought you hated her?"

"I- in a way I did. But… She didn't deserve to die."

"No, no one deserves that."

"And Orange." Blue lamented. She had never been close with Orange, but she never thought them to be a killer, not in a million years.

"And Orange." Red echoed. Silence took them over for a short moment before either of them could think to say anything. Eventually Red built the courage to speak up again. "I- umm… Did you have any tasks left?"

"Just a couple more. You?"

"All done." Red answered calmly.

"I-" Blue failed to speak.

"Would you…" Red trailed off.

"Do you want to-"

"I can-"

"Come with you?" "Come with me?" They talked over each other and Blue could feel a warmer flush on her cheeks- one of something other than horror.

"I'd like that." They both agreed together. At that, Blue couldn't help but smile to herself. For a moment, she even forgot about the horrors of minutes prior- all she hat thought for was what might become of them once they could reliably remove their suits without fear.

"Lead the way." Red directed with a wave of her hand. It was such a small gesture, and it made complete sense, Blue did know where she had to go after all. But, It still left her heart fluttering at what she saw to be quite the gentlewomanly gesture.

Without a word, Blue took the lead and checked her map before heading off to the location of her next task. Then again, maybe her silence had more to do with how flustered she was than any actual confidence or any of the other things that she had been doing her best to portray. She felt safe, knowing Red was there to keep her company. Even if the imposter was gone, having Red around still left her feeling that much safer.

Almost skipping down the hall (mostly due to the lack of gravity, but at least partially because she was happy to have Red so close behind) Blue felt a natural smile grow on her her face. Slowly, she turned back to see Red and suddenly she felt a hand? A hand on her shoulder.

NOT A HAND! VERY MUCH NOT A HAND! WHAT WAS ON BLUE'S SHOULDER WAS VERY MUCH NOT A HAND!

"Ahh!" Blue screamed and stumbled backward as she turned to face the beast. As it turned out, the stumble probably saved her life. It most certainly did as Red lashed out, tentacles going to secure Blue where she had been only a moment earlier; now just barely piercing Blue's suit but not managing to hurt her. "R- Red! You! You-" Blue stammered, tears already welling up behind her visor.

The monster towered ominously, her maw gaping as tentacles swirled around and in front of her. Wide eyes watered in what Blue could only imagine was hunger from the bite that had been taken out of pink. The beast's mouth opened and closed as if she wanted to say something. Initially Blue just thought that the pounding of her heart in her ears was drowning Red's words out, but then she realized Red was having trouble bringing herself to speak.

"How! How could you?" Blue stammered out.

The monster looked away and blinked, bloodshot eyes popping with the same color of her suit. "I-"

"And you were going to do it to me too!" Blue began to hyperventilate, the mask of her suit fogging up as she panicked.

"I didn't!"

"You were just about to!" Blue scurried back, striving to get away but only hitting a wall a couple of feet behind her. "Oh my god! I'm- I'm going to die! I'm going to die! You killed Pink and you're going to kill me!"

"I didn't kill Pink!" A heavy tentacle slammed with a strength Blue hadn't expected against the ground. In its wake, there was a sizeable dent.

"I saw her! I saw the-"

"I DIDN'T KILL PINK!" Red lashed again, stepping forward as Blue clambered to her feet. "Orange did!"

"W- what?"

"I thought I was safe when you all spaced Orange, but you all wanted to keep finishing the tasks. It'll only be a matter of time until someone wants to see my med bay scan." Red paused for just a moment. "If I don't want to get spaced like Orange, I have to do this!" Tentacles encroached, threatening to strike.

Blue could only see the shadow of the tentacles threatening to end her. Death was near; coming for her and she had nothing, no way to save herself. "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"I don't want to kill you." Red huffed and gave a hungry little snarl; the noises only driving up how confusing her answer felt.

"I! You're already salivating! You're going to eat me!" Blue cried out, the horrifying visage a terrifying thing to have the last thing to see before death.

"I'm! I'm not salivating!" The crash of another tentacle against the wall just to Blue's right and she thought it was just the beginning of the end. "I'm crying! You asshole!" Red screamed, striking again, but this time hard enough to knock off Blue's helmet.

Blue thought it was nothing but luck, but for Red, it was the height of self-restraint to strike like that without hurting Blue. It terrified Blue for a moment, but then she saw it. Red really was crying.

"I! I don't want to do this! I- I just don't want to die!" Red stammered, a tentacle wiping the tears away from her oh so similar to human face. She was just as terrified as Blue. "I'm just trying to get back to my home planet!"

"I- You're not just trying to eat us or whatever?" Blue's jaw dropped wide-eyed as she gawked.

"No! I mean- we can eat humans… but, gross." Tentacles dropped to the ground as Red's face contorted in disgust. "There's a reason why Orange only took one bite, and it wasn't because they weren't hungry… We can feed on a lot, but that slop you all eat isn't all that nourishing.

"I- so- so you're not going to kill me?" Blue looked up so hopeful, thinking for just a moment that this wouldn't actually spell her end; that her connection with Red might actually save her.

"No, I'm sorry I-" Red turned suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Before Blue could even tell what had happened, she had been stripped of her suit and tentacles wrapped around her. Tight metal surrounded them- them! She was squeezed into the vent with Red!

There it was, her suit was off, no tight puffy stay fluff marshmallow man suit to surround her- to hold her captive though safe in even the least stable parts of the ship. Her suit was off, and then, there it was. Contact. Human contact- well, maybe not so human… but somehow despite that, she couldn't manage to care. Months and months of nothing but the same interior of her suit and it's cleaning functions left her painfully touch starved. Maybe she was even starved in more ways than one.

"What the-" Blue tried to question, but a tentacle covered her mouth. "Hey! I-" When simply trying to cover her mouth didn't work, Red simply restored to shoving her tentacle into Blue's mouth to act as a more effective gag- though, with its shape it felt distinctly like something else.

"Shh! That's Green! He's walking past!" Red whispered into Blue's ear. Gods, her breath was warm, soft as it caressed the shell of Blue's ear and left shivers running down her spine. Speaking of things running down her spine… Red's tentacles slithered all around her. Blue was surrounded by Red's tentacles, and she was all but completely nude. Save for the hood she wore to stop the helmet from chafing her neck, she wore nothing under the suit- it was the only way the thing could keep both it and herself clean… but now with it gone?

The appendages were warm and soft. Almost gentle in the way they bound Blue, tied her down with no room to move. As gentle as it could be at least. Gentle or no, the grip left Blue with no wiggle room. She could barely even move her tongue against the warm tentacle jammed in her mouth. As a threat she was unsure if she could actually follow through on, Blue teased her teeth against the tentacle, nearly biting.

"H! Hey! Don't- don't do that!" Red snapped into Blue's ear rather breathily. "I-"

"Dn lwet mee guu!" Blue mumbled as loud as she could, but I was still barely audible.

Blue couldn't see much in the dark vent, but as Red leaned in, she could tell that Red- her face at least looked much more human. As it turned out, she did have rather full lips like Blue's favorite actor. They looked soft, very- no! Not the time for those thoughts! Blue reminded herself only to feel the flush on her cheeks and wonder if Red's cheeks were darker like hers for the same reason.

"I'll pull out my tentacle if you promise not to yell!" Red bargained, her eyes dashing back to the vent's entrance where Green's footsteps picked back up and grew quiet.

"Fwine." Blue huffed and felt disgusting as her spit dribbled sloppily out of her mouth with Red's appendage.

"I'm sorry… I… you wouldn't have fit in here with your suit and I can't get caught." Red's eyes darted around, seemingly incapable of looking towards Blue any longer.

"What are you looking for?" Blue accused the question.

"I'm not looking for anything." Red grunted, her eyes locking on something, anything really, but all Blue could tell was that Red was looking away.

"Then why are you looking-"

"Because you are naked!" Red interrupted with an almost angry-sounding reply.

"Well, who's fault was that?"

"I! I told you why I- uugh! Just forget about it!"

"Plus! Why so shy now? Weren't you going to kill me a minute ago?" Blue realized what she said only a moment after the words came out of her mouth. How stupid could she be? Why remind the tentacle monster that she wanted to kill you?

"I didn't want to!"

"Yeah, you seemed so upset, salivating over me!"

"I told you, I was crying!" The imposter slammed a tentacle against the vent, tearing a hole in the floor above them; a hole just about large enough that Blue could slip through if she wanted.

"I-"

"I didn't want to do this! I didn't want to- I liked you, you asshole!" Red released, her tentacles going slack in such a way that they still rubbed gently against all of Blue, but that Blue could escape if she wanted.

"You liked me?" Blue cooed, the danger feeling as if it had all slipped away somehow.

"I also liked standard atmospheric pressure and temperature, but it doesn't seem to be I'll be having any more of that either." Red snarked.

"You- you're scared!" For Blue, it was honestly the revelation of the century. She never thought that could ever really be the case, that the tentacle monster could ever feel fear.

"I'm not making it out of this; so… yes, I am." Red looked away as Blue gawked, her brain still shattered. "I don't suppose you'd give me some time to make peace with my gods before you eject me out the airlock? No, that wouldn't be safe for the others… I- just make it… make it quick then?" She blinked slowly, striving, and failing not to cry. It was then that it became Red's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe her senses. There was no logic, no explanation for the warm arms wrapped around her- for the body nestling itself tighter to her tentacles rather than rushing to escape. "Wha-"

"No." Blue settled and snuggled against the other woman, yielding to that craving for contact as she strived to comfort Red.

"I- What? Why aren't you running?"

"Nope." Blue settled simply, her legs wrapping around Red's less than humanoid lower body for a more satisfactory cuddle.

"No what?" Red failed to process.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I- if I were, I'd already have done it." Red countered almost defensive.

"It's not like you didn't try."

"I- fine… but, no. I'm not." Red grumbled, still certain that this would spell her death.

"And you're not going to kill anyone else?"

"I don't much see how I'd get a chance." Red grumbled.

"Red!"

"No, of course not. No point in more people dying; not like I can save my hide one way or the other."

"Alright then."

"Al- alright then what?"

"Just alright then." Blue shrugged as if she had not a singular care in the world.

"I! How is anything alright! I'm an imposter and when everyone else finds out they are going to shoot me out of the airlock!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw you in med bay doing a scan. You're no imposter, just one of us. If anyone asks any more questions, all they need to know was I thought you and your scan were remarkably beautiful and it kept us busy for a little longer. That's why it took us some extra time to finish up our tasks."

"I- I- I-" Red babbled, brain broken from the answer. "You want to tell everyone we had sex?"

"It's the best excuse. Also explains me losing my suit."

"I! Your suit!" Red's cheeks darkened slightly in a heavy flush against her dark complexion. I'm so sorry about your suit! I-"

"Promise me you'll stop sabotaging stuff, and I'll thank you for destroying it. I hated the damn thing!"

"I- that wasn't me. Orange was the one who liked to mess with that stuff. It was just so annoying."

"Good. Then, thanks." In what was easily the boldest decision of Blue's life, she looked up to Red before kissing her cheek softly.

"You! You just-"

"I, I, I, you, you, you with you. You know, you keep repeating yourself. And I thought you were so cool with unshakable nerves of steel before this." Blue teased with a soft snuggle.

"You're really not going to turn me in?"

"You're really not going to kill anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Good, then of course not." Blue settled for just a moment. "Oh! Wait! Are you going to be ok for the rest of the trip tho?"

"With you covering for me? Yes."

"No, no, uugh, not like with staying hidden and stuff. Like- you said… the food we eat isn't very good for you? It's a long trip. Are you going to be ok?"

"My people can feed on many things, but it is very few that nourishes us well."

"Well, what nourishes you well?" Blue looked up, her eyes prying for answers in Red's.

"I-"

"You don't need to eat people to stay-"

"No! Well… not really. Plus! I told you! Eating humans… like that is… gross." Red stuck out her tongue with more than mild disgust.

"What do you mean, not really?"

"I! Nothing!"

"Red?" Blue demanded an answer with her tone alone.

"Well… yes, like orange, we can just take a monster bite, we don't need to feed… like that. I- I've heard some humans do it to each other- the way we can feed from them safely."

"What?"

"I've heard it's called eating out?"

"Going out to dinner? I'm sorry, but I don't think there are any drive through arbys between here and the next planet."

"Not! Not eating out like that! I! Uugh, I've also heard humans call it giving head?"

"Red, I really like you, but I kind of need my head to live. I'm sorry but you can't eat out my head!" Blue began to sound worried and like she might be doubting her decision.

"Oh my god! I mean sex! My people can feed off of sex!" Red broke, any tact completely gone. "It's one of the only things we can feed off of that doesn't hurt anyone or anything else- at least, not in a way it doesn't want to be hurt." Red only left the iota of a moment where Blue could reply before speaking over her attempts. "Gods! I'm sorry! That was stupid! I shouldn't have said that! I-" Red was cut off by a deep kiss from Blue.

"Do you want to keep stammering or feed?" Blue's voice had grown so sweet it sounded like a song to Red. A siren's song for certain.

"You- you want me to?"

"It has been far too long since I got eaten out or any head, if you have interest in giving those things, I would be more than happy to oblige, plus… your tentacles are already touching my pu-"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Red went to move her tentacle away, but Blue trapped it between her thighs snapping together.

"It feels nice, I think I like it." Blue decided to casually keep secret what a kink she had found in such appendages. It was only a bonus, not the only reason she had interest in Red, so she didn't feel a need to out herself as such a depraved kinky woman just yet.

"You really want me to?"

"Maybe not in these cramped vents, but, yes, please."

"I can fix that." With ease, Red's many appendages that seemed more than capable of morphing back and forth between human and non-human limbs climbed them through the vents and to an isolated room Blue hadn't seen before- one she could already tell would allot them more than enough privacy. In what felt to just be too much convenience, there was a bed, one that looked nice and done up with comfortable sheets. With ease, Red tossed Blue back onto the bedding only to hop on top of her- well, less hop and more slither, the tentacled beast she was.

What felt like hundreds of appendages, but were more realistically only five or six slithered all around Blue's legs, gently ushering them apart to expose her sex; her wet, drenched embarrassment of evidence that she longed for this already. Unlike the previous time, the tentacles weren't just looking to confine her, they were looking to spread her, expose and restrain Blue in what might have been the most delightfully vulnerable way.

"Fuck~ Red, I'm."

"You smell heavenly." Red mused, her still human head lowering to sniff at Blue's wetness.

"Red! I-" Blue squirmed.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure that I am horny as fuck and I want you to get on with it already."

"I- and… is it ok if I-" Red teased a tentacle at the entrance of Blue's drenched pussy.

Blue writhed and wined at the tease as it failed to delve in more than a millimeter. "You want… want to fuck me with your-" She felt her cheeks burn as her walls tensed and clamped around nothing in a jealous and craving motion.

"I- don't need to; it's not required to feed, but my tentacles… have many nerve endings in the. Not unlike that of the human male's…"

"Oh god, fucking fill me with your tentacle already." Blue complained impatiently.

"You're sure?" Red checked once more, concerned with consent to a degree that clearly frustrated Blue, even if in truth, Blue not only appreciated the care, but adored it.

"Yes! Thank you for checking, but yes!" Blue's hands shot down and grabbed at the tentacle, pressing it against her sex and trying to get Red to proceed already.

"No, no." More tentacles grabbed firmly at Blue's wrists and pulled them back forcing her to spread her whole body out. "I- to feed properly… it's best if I control this; if I dictate the pace." Red warned, though, to blue it was just the most delightful promise.

"Of course." She settled, wiggling her ass in just such a way that was incredibly enticing for the other woman.

With that? Red leaped in for her feast. Launching towards Blue, her human tongue shot out to lap eagerly at the little swollen nub just barely peeking out from behind its fold as her tentacle plunged in rough and deep. Blue was tight, tight with walls that fluttered desperately around the intrusion. Months since she had even had a chance to touch herself, Blue came undone faster than she thought possible.

"Oh fuck!" Blue reeled, her hands fighting with Red's grasp in vain. She was completely held down, at Red's mercy.

"Mhmm… you're so warm… warm and tight." Red panted into Blue's drenched and dripping snatch. She looked like she was more than just getting into it, like she was about to break from the pleasure just the same way Blue thought she might at any moment.

"More!" Blue panted as she fought harder, her pebbled and aching nipples desperate to partake in the pleasurable attention too.

"Stop fighting."

"What? I! Uugh, feels good… wanna play with my nnn~"

"Oh?" Red mused at the realization, her free tentacles slithering up Blue's body to encircle the other woman's moderate and beautiful breasts. The tip of her tentacle toyed gently with Blue's nipple, caressing and almost licking at them in such a perfect manner. "Good?" Red mused, delighting in how Blue began to moan loudly.

"Fuck! Close!" The moment the word slipped from her lips, Red stipped in her tracks, her tentacles and tongue suddenly going completely still. "Red! Red! What are you doing? I was so close! Just a little more! Please! I!"

Red looked away for a moment, looking almost guilty as she barely moved her tongue in the slowest movement against Blue, keeping her painfully on edge without enough to push her over the precipice. "This is… this is how I feed." She admitted, both looking and sounding almost ashamed. "Your ecstasy is delicious." She strived not to sound as pervy as she felt.

"Fucking evil~" Blue groaned as her hips tried to roll up against Red's tongue, but tentacles held her still.

"I- it's ok if you've changed your mind. I can stop."

"Don't you dare… I love it."

About an hour later, when Blue's clit began to chafe and her walls felt painfully sore from not just being spread, but being rammed and filled so harshly, they both began to clean up and head out. They would have a lot of questions to answer when they returned, but, between the two of them, they knew they would be fine for the rest of the excursion. As an added little bonus, somewhere between orgasm twelve and seventeen, Blue's back cracked; no more crick. And all thanks to Red.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna start pimping my discord server out again! I know some other authors who use their server as a place to bounce ideas off readers and talk to them about fics and stuff. I crave this.   
> So, why not! Drop over by the server and tell me something you wanna see in this fic or maybe something else entirely! Here’s the link : https://discord.gg/y2yhhnvcsd It can also be found on my tumblr Hopefulbadgerjunara or https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/  
> Just remember to read the rules and react with the Ok emoji when you’re done to actually get into the server.


End file.
